Recently, there have been numerous developments in digital camera technology that rely on positioning of micro-scale elements. One such development is the further miniaturization of optical and mechanical parts to the millimeter and sub millimeter dimensions. The reduction in size of the moving parts of cameras has allowed the implementation of modern digital camera and optical technology into a broader range of devices, which are continually being designed and constructed into smaller and smaller form factors. Though moving parts shrink, they still must be accurately positioned for optical and mechanically precise tasks. Further, the components responsible for precisely positioning such components also must become smaller.
A wide variety of strategies for small-scale positioning of optical and other functional elements are known. However, there is no available solution for accurate, small-scale positioning within a small form-factor and economically manufacturable device.